Desires and Confessions
by P2tbAnimeGirl
Summary: Prussia has had issues with his various girlfriends and Hungary, knowing that her feelings for him won't be returned, is tired of hearing about them. But she's suddenly interested in hearing about the latest girl that's caught his attention. PrussiaXHungary One-shot


Warning: possible/unintentional OOC

Pairing: Prussia X Hungary with mentions of past Austria X Hungary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia was created by Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Desires and Confessions**

She raised her head, her eyes towards the stars. She had done this so many times before that her eyes were trained to seek out the constellations and even went to the places where old ones once lit the sky before being lost to the world due to human neglect. She frowned and placed her hands on her lap. It was moments like these where she longed for the simpler days long past.

She acted tough, acted fine, acted great. She had secretly wished, secretly hoped, but knew deep down that she was never going to be _the_ girl.

"Oi! There you are! I've been looking for you!" The undeniable voice of Prussia called over the quiet. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought. Prussia always had that uncanny ability to show up suddenly whenever she thought of him.

"What do you want Gilbert?" She asked, using his chosen name. Hoping for once that he would notice that she used his more than any other nation's.

"Nothing! What, don't want my awesome company? Kesese." He replied loudly, flopping down in the grass next to her.

"Whatever. How's your girlfriend?" She coldly started, knowing that it would be a matter of time before he brought up the painful topic himself. It wasn't uncommon for personified nations to hold relationships with mortal citizens, except Prussia had more relationships than all the others combined. He went in and out of relationships like they were going out of style.

And he'd never shut up about them. It was always '_this girl this_' and '_that girl that'_. It drove the Hungarian crazy. Mostly because she wasn't any of the thousands of _her_.

He turned his head to look at her; she kept her eyes forward as she rested her chin on her palm while her elbow pressed into her thigh.

"She's not my girlfriend. It didn't go as well as I thought. I guess she couldn't handle how awesome I am. Kesese." He replied, but his signature laugh lacked its usual edge of confidence.

"Gee," she sighed in response. She still refused to make eye contact.

"You know, I always felt good with her, but there was always something missing. I think I found someone better though."

"Mmhimm," She sounded though tight lips at his reply. She should've known better than to get her hopes up. Her feelings for Austria had been clear; no mystery, confusion, guessing, or uncertainty when it came to him. She knew what to expect with her ex-husband. But with Prussia, she could never truly explain her feelings towards him. One minute she liked him, the next she didn't, and then she was in that awkward spot where she didn't like or dislike him. So she shunned her heart away from him; believing it just wasn't meant to be and that it was better to stay away from _that_ kind of relationship.

"What's she like?" She found herself asking anyway. Some days she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Well, she's unique, that's for sure. She's down to earth and has this spunk that nearly rivals my own. She thinks she's ordinary, but I think she's extraordinary. She has this beauty about her that puts a smile on my face whenever I see her too. You know, it's funny, she's bittersweet, loves to tease me, and yet, she's the girl for me."

"Good for you," she replied, forcing her voice to be normal. She made a sudden movement to get up then, she had heard enough for one night. But to her surprise, he grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"I wish I'd realized it sooner, my only regret is noticing how great you are so late."

"What?," She nearly hissed at him. She had tried and hoped for centuries, ever since they out grew their childhood. He had never been interested so she turned to the man who was. And when that relationship fell apart, he still wasn't there. Still uninterested. So here he was, dumped for the millionth time, and _now_ he turned to her.

"You are. I should've told you centuries ago, I should've said something before you married Austria, and I should've said something when the stupid aristocrat divorced you. It's his loss for not seeing how awesome you are. So, I'm sorry. For everything."

She finally looked him in the eyes. She knew he was sincere, for he rarely ever showed emotion to anyone but himself, or apologized for anything for that matter.

As a short moment passed as she considered his feelings and her own. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could continue she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"About time," She replied as their lips parted.

He smiled then let out his signature laugh in response before snaking his arms around her, pulling her closer, and kissing her once more under the night sky.


End file.
